Mi morena bonita
by sonrieymas
Summary: Edward es un chico un poco rudo y que siempre está metiéndose en problemas. Cuando conoce a Bella Swan, su morena bonita. ¿Los problemas pararán o por el contrario, se incrementarán?
1. Mi morena bonita

**Los personajes de esta historia son de S. Meyer a mi simplemente me dio por crear esta historia con ellos.**

**Espero no aburrirlos con ella, me salió un poco larga.**

**Toda la historia se cuenta por el punto de vista de Edward.**

* * *

Edward Pov.

-Eres tan cobarde, que no te atreves a luchar conmigo, sabes que te puedo –Me provocó el gilipollas de Mike. ¿Él ganarme a mí? ¡JÁ!

-Pírate Mike, no me interesa pelearme contigo –Le repliqué cansado.

Y todo esto era culpa de la zorra de Jessica, ella se había encargado de decir por todo el instituto que yo me había acostado con ella. Eso era mentira. Nunca caería tan bajo de estar con una chica como ella. Me daba pena. Más que eso. Esto era patético.

-Pero da la casualidad que a mí sí que me interesa demostrarte que no quiero que vuelvas a tocar a mi chica –Él me amenazó.

-No debo ser yo quien te de la noticia, pero como insistes –Le miré, bajando mis gafas de sol –Tu chica es una zorra que se ha acostado con medio instituto. –Y eso fue la gota que rebaso el vaso.

Se lanzó contra mí, noqueándome contra el suelo, sin darme oportunidad a golpearlo.

Me dio un puñetazo en el labio, que este sangró enseguida. Yo me cabreé. Y me dispuse a devolverle el golpe, pero algo me detuvo. Miré hacía la dirección donde provenía ese brazo que ahora estaba alrededor de mi cuerpo. Emmett.

-Emmett, no me gustaría que tu también recibieses un golpe, así que suéltame –Le gruñí amenazante. Él sonrío y me soltó.

Mike estaba entre los brazos de dos amigos suyos, yo simplemente sonreí antes de darle un puñetazo en el pómulo. Y es así, como comenzó la pelea. Los amigos de Mike, fueron a por mí, pero de un momento a otro tuve a Jasper y Emmett golpeando a Tylor y Ben.

Yo me enfrenté contra Mike, que estaba con una mano en el rostro, gimiendo por lo bajo de dolor.

-Mike, ven aquí –Le grité con voz furiosa.

Él miró hacia mi dirección con rabia, y se acercó a mí, levanto el puño, y se lanzo contra mí, yo lo esquivé y cayó al suelo, yo me tiré encima de él, pegando puñetazos a su rostro. Él intentó defenderse pero no pudo.

Dejé de golpearlo, cuando sentí un dolor agudo en mi cabeza, y pronto caí a su lado, sintiendo como alguien se subió encima de mí y empezó a golpearme con todas sus fuerzas.

Grité cuando un hombre me golpeó en las costillas con una barra de hierro.

Joder. Dolió.

Jasper, se puso detrás del hombre, y con una técnica algo peligrosa, lo lanzo al suelo, dejándolo inconsciente.

Sonreí a Jasper y con su ayuda me levantó.

De pronto se escuchó sirenas.

-Mierda, Jasper, Emmett, vámonos –Grité. Y acto seguido corrimos hacia mi volvo plateado.

Arranqué rápidamente y nos fuimos de ese lugar. Eran las tres de la mañana y decidimos irnos a casa, antes de que alguien sospechara de nosotros.

Cuando dejé a mis amigos en su casa, me fui a la mía y con cuidado aparqué el coche y entré silenciosamente en la casa. Una vez, entré en mi habitación pude respirar tranquilo. Me aseguré de haber cerrado la puerta con pestillo y me fui directo al baño.

Cerré los ojos al ver como tenía el rostro. Mi ojo estaba morado, en la ceja tenía un pequeño corte, y tenía el labio roto. Respiré y con un gemido de dolor, me levanté la camiseta para observar como morados empezaban a salir en mi piel.

Me limpié la cara con mucho cuidado e intenté curármela un poco, para que no pintara tan desagradable. Con un suspiró, me obligué a ponerme otra vez la camisa y salir de mi habitación a por algo de hielo. No quería que mis padres se enteraran así que con mucho silencio, cogí el hielo del congelador y volví a mi habitación.

Respiré tranquilo, y cerré con pestillo.

Una vez me quité la camiseta, apreté los dientes y me coloqué el hielo sobre la piel de color morado. Rechiné los dientes, aguantando el frío.

Estaba claro, que mañana no iba a ir al instituto, tenía unas pintas horrible y no podía darme el lujo de que me pillaran e ir otra vez al calabozo. Sin contar, lo decepcionados que estarían Carlise y Esme.

Estuve un rato apretando el hielo sobre la zona dañada, y cuando se empezó a derretir el hielo, lo quité y lo puse en el baño.

Sacudí mi cabeza, y con mucho cuidado me cambie la ropa por el pijama, y escondí la ropa, para que mi madre no la viera.

Me acosté en la cama, y me dormí con dificultad.

Cuando me desperté por la mañana ya era muy tarde. Y sentí como mi cuerpo y mi rostro habían empeorado, sentí la cara hinchada y me dolía todo el cuerpo.

Después de unos intentos, logré levantarme e ir al baño. Jadeé al verme en el espejo. Estupendo. Me iban a pillar.

Me vestí y me peiné de una manera que no se notara las heridas de mi cara. Después me puse las gafas de sol, y salí de la habitación.

Lo bueno, es que mis padres no estaban en casa y pude irme a dar una vuelta, con el coche, para fingir que había ido a clase.

Subí al coche y me dirigí a mi lugar. Ese lugar donde no lo conocía nadie, sólo yo.

Llegué al prado, estaba mojado a causa de la humedad de la noche pasada aún así no me importó mucho y me tumbé. El viento me daba en la cara y de un momento a otro perdí la conciencia, durmiéndome.

Sentí como una gota de agua cayó en mi rostro. Poco a poco me fui despejando y dándome cuenta de donde me encontraba. Jadeé al ver la hora. Tenía que regresar a casa.

Rápidamente me dirigí al coche y conduje a mi casa, maldije al ver los coches de mis padres aparcados.

Salí del coche y abrí la puerta de casa, daba gracias a dios que estuviera todo oscuro, ya que no se darían cuenta de mis heridas.

-¿Edward? ¿Cariño?-Me ll amó la voz de Esme.

-Estoy aquí mamá –Dije, avisándole de que ya estaba en casa.

-Hijo, has tardado mucho en llegar a casa ¿Ha habido algún problema? –Dijo con un tono de preocupación, para mi parecer excesivo.

-Nada, me quedé hablando con un profesor a la salida, está todo bien –Dije un poco nervioso.

-¿Y tú mochila? –Dijo Esme con sospecha.

Me quedé callado un momento, de pronto, para mejor las cosas, Carlisle bajo las escaleras y encendió la luz.

Escuché el jadeo de mis padres.

_Oh, creo que estoy en problemas –Pensé amargamente. _

-¿Qué te ha pasado hijo? –Preguntó Carlisle para observar mejor mi rostro.

Intenté pensar con rapidez alguna escusa.

-Esto… ¿Me caí? –Dije inseguro.

-No somos tontos, hijo –dijo Carlisle con dureza- ¿Ahora nos vas a contar lo que te ha pasado?

Yo gruñí.

-No es de vuestra incumbencia, así que si me disculpáis, me largo de aquí –Dije de malos modos.

-Tú de aquí no te vas –Dijo separando cada silaba lentamente Carlisle. –Ahora nos vas a contar quién te ha hecho eso y porqué.

Solté una risita sarcástica. Mientras mi madre me miraba con reproche en silencio.

-Buenas noches, papá, mamá –Dije despidiéndome de ellos.

Me dirigí a mi habitación cuando escuche un grito de Carlisle.

Lo iba a ignorar.

No tenía sueño, pues me había pasado toda la mañana durmiendo en el prado.

Suspiré, llamaría a Emmett para ver si podía salir un rato.

Cogí el móvil y marqué su número, sonó el pi, avisándome que ya se estaba estableciendo la línea.

-¿Qué pasa, tio? –Escuché a Emmett desde la otra línea.

-Nada hombre, aquí aburrido ¿Tenéis planeado algo para esta noche? –Dije yo, a la misma vez que escuchaba un _¿Es Edward?_ De Jasper.

-Cuando no –Dijo riendo- En la misma hora de siempre estaremos bajo de tu casa.

-Vale, adiós tio –Dije mientras colgaba.

Me tumbé en la cama deseando que Carlisle y Esme se fueran a dormir pronto, no me apetecía otra bronca por escaparme.

Tenía hambre, pero ya comería fuera.

Gruñí, me dolía la cara.

Esta hora fue un infierno, esperar no era mi hobby favorito y estaba empezándome a asquearme.

Me recorrió alivio cuando escuché la puerta de la habitación de mis padres cerrarse, una bronca menos.

Esperé una media hora o así y me animé a cambiarme para salir.

Me puse unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta negra que se ajustaba a mi pecho. Me puse unas zapatillas normales y me resigné a peinarme.

Cogí el móvil y la cartera y salí de mi habitación para irme. No cogí las llaves del coche porque supuse que los chicos abrían traído algún coche.

Salí de casa después de asegurarme que mis padres estaban durmiendo. Carlise roncaba suavemente y Esme, respiraba acompasadamente.

Caminé hacia el coche de Emmett, y me subí en él.

-Que pintas traes –Se burló Jasper desde el asiento de copiloto.

Le saqué el dedo corazón y le puse mala cara.

-Estupendo, lo que necesitaba, que mis amigos se burlaran de mí –gruñí mal humorado.

-Vamos tío, no te lo tomes así- Esta vez el que habló fue Emm.

-Bien, vayamos a por algo de comida y luego, vayamos a mi casa a tomar unas cuantas cervezas-habló Jasper.

-Genial, tengo demasiada hambre, mis padres me han pillado con la cara morada y no he podido comer –Y para confirmar esa afirmación, mi barriga gruñó.

Emmett se empezó a reír y Jasper le siguió.

Me adelanté y le di un puñetazo a cada uno.

Ellos soltaron un quejido.

-Eso no vale –se quejó Emmett que estaba conduciendo.

-Te jodes –le repliqué. Y luego se quedé en silencio el coche.

Jasper estaba tocando la radio, y puso una emisora donde ponían música electro. Subió el volumen a un nivel que seguramente, nos dejaría sin capacidad auditiva si siguiéramos así todos los días.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a Seattle y nos fuimos a un restaurante de comida rápida. Yo pedí dos hamburguesas grandes con queso, patatas y cocacola grande. Emmett pidió tres hamburguesas, demasiado patatas y fanta de naranja. Jasper pidió lo mismo que yo.

Conducimos hasta la casa de Jasper, que estaba en venta, pero mientras nadie la comprara, nos quedábamos muchas noches allí.

Llegamos y nos tumbamos en el sofá y empezamos a comer. Yo terminé mí comida rápido. Estaba demasiado hambriento. Jasper cuando acabo se fue a la cocina y trajo cervezas y las puso en la mesa.

Yo cuando acabe mi bebida, cogí una cerveza y bebí para apagar la sed que me daba la coca cola. Jasper hizo lo mismo y Emmett cuando terminó sus tres hamburguesas repitió nuestro gesto.

-¿Sabéis algo de Mike y sus amigos? –Pregunté a mis amigos.

-No, hoy no ha ido a clase ninguno –Respondió Jasper –Aunque hay rumores de que tuvieron una pelea y que fueron detenidos –exclamó.

-Espero que no nos nombren – murmuré para mí –Si es al contrario, tendremos que demostrarles como se cierra la boca -.

-Estoy contigo, Eddie –Me coqueteó Emm.

Ugh. Qué asco.

-Me vuelves a llamar Eddie, y te parto esa boca que tienes. –Le amenacé medio en broma y medio enserio.

-Atrévete – me guiñó un ojo.

-Emmett, me repugnas, deja de tontear con Edward, que se nos hace gay –se burló Jasper.

-Estupendo, ahora tengo un par de amigos estúpidos –Me quejé.

Acabé mi cerveza y fui a por la segunda. Cabe decir que eran litronas.

No quería ponerme borracho, ya que mañana tenía clase y tenía suficiente con una noche de mierda, y las quejas de Esme y Carlise.

Me daba pena Esme por una parte, nunca me decía nada, en cambio, Carlise, siempre estaba con lo mismo.

-Muy bien, ¿Os apetece llamar algunas chicas? –Sugirió Emm.

-No, creo que esta vez paso –murmuró Jasper. Yo apoyé a Jasper.

-No creo que sea buena idea, tenemos que dormir un par de horas para ir mañana al instituto, no me gustaría tener otra bronca con Carlise –Al decir eso, me molesté. Siempre igual.

-Bueno, Edward, debes entender que es el doctor y que tenga un hijo problemático, no le conviene en nada –Le defendió Jasper, que ya iba por su cuarta litrona de cerveza.

-Si, si –ignoré su comentario. Y bebí más cerveza.

Ya estaba sintiendo un poco como el alcohol me subía, y me encontraba un poco contento.

-No sé como os puede subir la cerveza, es tan poco –Reclamó Emmett.

-Lo que pasa es que comes tanto, que no te hace el mismo efecto que nosotros –le contesté-Cuando más comas, más tarda en subir, y tú, amigo Emmett, siempre estás comiendo, además, es demasiada cerveza para tres –

-Estupendo, ahora me llama gordo –Lloriqueó Emm –No me quieres Edward –gimió fingiendo que le dolía.

Me abalancé sobre él y le pegué un puñetazo en el hombro.

-No puedes resistirte a mí, y si te hago demasiado caso, acabarías convirtiéndote en gay por mí –me burlé yo esta vez.

-Lo siento, Ed, pero las prefiero rubias y altas –me contradijo Emm bebiendo.

-Ya claro, eso lo dices ahora, pero si dejará que la cosa surgiera… -Vale, creo que debería callarme, estaba empezando a perder un poco la cabeza.

-Es bueno que a Emm no le suba nada, él es el que tiene que conducir luego –Comentó Jasper.

-No podrá subirme el alcohol, pero tengo algo mejor –sonrió y se fue un momento.

Jasper y yo nos miramos con la interrogación escritos en la cara. Volvió al momento y nos enseñó lo que había traído.

Hierva. Maria.

Yo empecé a sonreír cada vez más.

-¿Cuánta tienes? –Preguntó Jasper.

-Suficiente para que nos dé un amarillo esta noche-Contestó Emm.

Estaba de broma, sería bastante jodido que nos diera un amarillo. Lo decía por experiencia. Se pasaba mal, muy mal.

-Genial, ya tenemos algo que hacer esta noche- Sonreí y tomé la maria.

Después estar unos momentos preparándola, cuando la tuve lista. Pedí a Jasper un mechero. Me lo dio al momento y lo encendí.

Dejé que el humo bajara por mi garganta, y lo expulsé.

Noté como iba subiendo, y subiendo. Y al final, acabamos los tres muertos de risa en el suelo, riéndonos por alguna estupidez que había soltado Emmett.

Sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormido en el sofá.

Cuando me desperté ya era bastante tarde. Nos habíamos quedado dormidos los tres.

-Emmet, Jasper, despertad –les dije.

Silencio.

No me hicieron caso. Probé con gritos.

-JASPER, EMMETT, LEVANTAROS, NOS HEMOS QUEDADO DORMIDOS, Y SON LAS 6.30 DE LA MAÑANA –Les grité.

Silencio.

-Esto os lo merecéis –murmuré y fui a la cocina de Jasper.

Cogí una cacerola y una pala, todo de metal. Llené una jarra de agua fría.

Volví a la habitación y con la cacerola y la pala, empecé a golpear fuertemente, paré un momento para echarles agua en sus rostros y luego seguí haciendo ruido.

-Despertar, despertar –Gritaba mientras golpeaba la pala contra la cacerola, creando un ruido horrible y fatídico.

-Edward, corre –Me dijo Jasper.

-Edward, te voy a matar –Dijo Emmett.

Mientras me reía, salí corriendo al coche, y esperé a que ellos llegaran.

Emmett me dejó en casa, después de media hora de viaje.

-Gracias –Le dije riéndome aún de la cara que tenía.

Una vez se fueron, entré en casa silenciosamente, pero era tarde, eran las 7 y algo. Y mis padres ya estarían de camino al trabajo.

Fui a mi habitación y había una nota.

_Edward, estás metido en un gran lio. Carlise y Esme._

Bufé, que se jodan.

Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí con unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Me dolía la cabeza pero lo intenté ignorar.

Agarré la mochila y me dirigí al coche.

Una vez llegado al instituto aparqué en el primer lugar libre que vi y fui a clase.

No estaba de humor para nada, el dolor de cabeza, la nota de mis padres y los jodidos amigos que tenía me dieron la noche.

La primera clase fue jodidamente horrible, no esperaba el momento de largarme de allí pronto.

Al entrar en la segunda maldita clase, oí mi nombre por el altavoz. Mierda. Estaba jodido.

¿Qué había hecho para qué Dios me odiara tanto?

Intenté resistir al impulso de sacar el dedo corazón a la gente que inmediatamente empezó a cuchichear sobre mí.

Una vez llegué al maldito despacho del director, este me hizo pasar dentro.

-Señor Cullen tiene visita –Dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Fruncí el seño. ¿Qué coño?

-¿Usted es el señor Cullen? –Dijo un policía.

Abrí los ojos.

Asentí sin saber bien que decir.

-Tenemos que llevarle a comisaria, hemos recibido una denuncia hacia ti.

Ahora lo entendí todo, seguro que fue el inútil de Mike, me la pagaría y tanto que lo haría.

Acto seguido me dirigieron a la comisaria. Otra vez aquí.

Bufé, estaba exasperado y frustrado.

Carlisle sí que me iba a matar ahora.

-¿Cuándo puedo hacer la llamada? –Les dije de manera ruda. No estaba para mierdas.

-Más tarde –dijo y se dio la vuelta.

¡Fantástico! ¡Genial!

-Cullen, nos volvemos a ver –Dijo el jefe Swan.

-Por supuesto, ya te extrañaba –Le dije guiñándole un ojo.

El gruñó.

-No te pases de listo que de aquí no saldrás hasta mañana –Dijo amenazándome.

-Por usted, lo que deseé –dije con sarcasmo.

Me fulminó con la mirada y se dirigió a su mesa.

Rodé los ojos y me senté en un banco que había en esa mierda de lugar. Esperando.

No sé cuando tiempo llevaba, solo estaba ahí, cuando vi a una chica de pelo largo castaño, delgada y bonita. Muy bonita.

La chica se dirigió hacia el jefe Swan, mi mejor amigo. Sarcasmo.

-¿Bella? ¡Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estando en casa descansando. –Dijo Charlie.

Me dio curiosidad, así que seguí escuchando.

-Papá, tranquilo, estoy bien –Dijo la castaña bonita.-Te he traído un poco de comida.

¿Papá? ¿Desde cuándo tenía el jefe Swan una hija? Sería divertido.

-Oye guapa, ¿A mí no me traes comida?- Le dije a la castaña.-Aunque claro, podemos aprovechar el tiempo en cosas más interesantes y divertidas.

Bella o así como la había llamado su padre, se sonrojó y bajo la mirada avergonzada.

Charlie gruñó y se acercó a donde estaba.

-Cuidado Cullen, te tengo vigilado-Dijo con voz grave.

Yo simplemente le sonreí.

-Sabes jefe Swan, tiene una hija preciosa –Dije guiñándole el ojo a la chica.

Ella se volvió sonrojar y me miró mal. Yo le sonreí.

Charlie gruñó.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Cullen –Volvió a gruñir. –Si te atreves a hacerle algo, incluso a insultarla, te mataré Cullen, y me importará bien poco si eres hijo de mi amigo Carlise, ¿Entendido? –Me amenazó.

-Claro, pero si es ella la que va detrás de mí, Swan, ¿Qué harás? –Le provoqué.

Se puso rojo y a punto estuvo de perder el control.

-Eso no ocurrirá jamás, así que ni te ilusiones, Cullen –Bramó. Y se giró hacia su hija. –Vete a casa a descansar, cariño –le dije. Y ella asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse. Pero antes dije:

-¿No me das tu número de teléfono, hermosa? –Le pregunté coqueteando y sonriendo engreído.

Su respuesta fue sacarme el dedo corazón.

Me reí.

Vaya.

Charlie me echó una última mirada y se fue a seguir con su trabajo.

No sé cuanto pasó hasta que me dejaron por fin, hacer una llamada telefónica. Suspiré. Llamaría a Esme, ella no se portaría tan mal conmigo.

-Un minuto –me dijo el policía. Yo asentí a desgana. Capullo.

Tecleé el teléfono de Esme y esperé a que ella lo cogiera.

-¿Si? –Dijo la voz de mi madre al otro lado del teléfono.

-Uhm, mamá soy yo –Le dije. Silencio.

-¿Ahora qué pasa Edward? –preguntó resignada.

-Esto verás, ¿Te acuerdas de las heridas que tenía el otro día en la cara? Pues… -Me cortó.

-Dime que no estás otra vez en el calabozo –Susurró.

-Bueno, mamá, esta vez no ha sido culpa mía –Suspiré, fingiendo estar arrepentido. No lo estaba, cuando tuviera otra oportunidad le partiría la cara a Mike.

-Edward –Suspiró.

-Medio segundo –Me recordó el policía. Yo le miré de mala manera. Cállate estúpido.

-Pues eso mamá, ¿Podrías venir a por mí? –Le supliqué –Y no le digas a papá –Ordené.

-No sé, Edward. Ahora llamaré a tu padre, a ver que dice –Y después de decir eso, colgó.

Vale, tenía que admitir, que si no tenía a mamá para defenderme esta vez, iba a acabar muy mal.

Me asqueé. Y colgué el teléfono de manera brusca.

-Ya está –le medio grité al policía. Éste hizo caso omiso a mi grito y me guió otra vez a la celda.

-Sois todos unos malditos –Murmuré por lo bajo.

-¿Dices algo? –Preguntó el policía. Ugh. Me saca de quicio.

-Sí, que te vayas al infierno –le dije en voz alta.

-Bueno, yo diría que tú estás más cerca de él que yo –Me replicó de mal humor.

-No pasa nada, yo te llevaré conmigo –Le contesté rabioso.

Estúpido Mike. Estúpido Jefe Swan. Estúpidos policías. Maldita Esme. Maldito Carlise.

Estaba seguro que no me dejarían salir hasta el día siguiente.

Y así fue. Pasé una noche horrible. No era muy cómodo dormir aquí.

A la mañana siguiente me hicieron unas cuantas preguntas, en las cuales negué que yo fuera el que pegó a Mike. Y al cabo de un rato vino Esme al lado de Carlise y me sacaron. No más aparecieron en mi vista, los fulminé con la mirada. Esme me miraba decepcionada, en cambio Carlise, estaba muy cabreado.

-Vamos Cullen- Me sacó el jefe Swan. Yo le fulminé con la mirada.

Mientras salíamos, mis padres no dijeron nada, y yo tampoco.

En la puerta me encontré a la morena de ayer. Ella me miró sonriendo.

-Veo que has pasado una buena noche-Me dijo con una sonrisa, y yo solo le miré de la peor manera que pude. Vaya zorra.

Yo me acerqué a ella, y ella me miró con una ceja alzada.

-Habría estado mejor, si tú estuvieras anoche – le guiñé un ojo. Y ella dejó de sonreír.

-Tus ganas, Cullen –Ya me llamaba igual que su padre. Sonreí.

-Y muy pronto, las tuyas también –dicho esto, me alejé para seguir a mis padres, que me estaban mirando irritados.

Caminamos hasta el coche de Carlise.

-Sube al coche Edward –me ordenó Carlise.

-Claro –refunfuñe.

Ahora venía una grande pelea.

Llegamos a casa en silencio. Nadie habló en el trayecto a casa.

Mis padres se bajaron y yo les imité.

Entramos en casa y nos fuimos todos juntos al comedor.

Al cabo de unos minutos de total inmovilidad, Carlise golpeó la mesa fuera de sí.

-Edward –Gritó perdiendo el control –Estoy harto de toda esta mierda –dijo furioso.

No dije nada. Siempre era lo mismo. Y lo mismo. Y lo mismo.

-Bueno, Carlise, soy yo el que ha estado en una celda, no tú –le repliqué.

-Esme, no entiendo porqué lo hemos dejado salir tan pronto –gruñó iracundo.

-Carlise –Intentó tranquilizarlo.

-No, ya basta, Edward, me estoy replanteando llevarte a algún internado o algo, a ver si centras la cabeza –Me habló seriamente más tranquilo.

¿Qué?

-No –Dije sin más contemplación.

-Sí –contraatacó él.

En ese momento Esme se echó a llorar.

Vale, me sentí mal por ello. Sabía que ella estaba sufriendo, pero no podía hacer nada.

-Mamá…-

-No, Edward, esta vez no- dijo ella entre lágrimas.

-Edward, a ver si algún día nos das una alegría y puedo volver a llamarte hijo –me dijo Carlise.

-Claro, a ver si tú me das las razones suficientes para llamarte papá –Le contesté. Y vi en sus ojos un destello de dolor, pero enseguida lo ocultó.

-Yo he hecho lo posible, ahora es tu turno –acabó la discusión y se fue a su despacho.

Vale, no había estado tan mal.

Al pasar al lado de mi madre le susurré:

-Lo siento.-

Ella no dijo nada, y se fue a la cocina.

Deberían ser las doce del mediodía, así que fui a mi habitación a descansar hasta la hora de comer.

Dormí bien, a pesar del dolor de cabeza. Cuando me levanté ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y mis padres habían desaparecido. Estarían en el trabajo.

Bajé a bajo, y en la mesa había un plato de comida, por lo que deduje que sería para mí.

Comí hambriento. Ya que desde ayer no había comido. Cuando acabé de comer, dejé los platos en el fregadero. Y en ese momento sonó mi móvil.

Fui a cogerlo y miré quien llamaba. Emmett.

-¿Qué tal te fue? –Preguntó nada más acepté la llamada.

-Bien, estuve como unas veinticuatro horas encerrado en la celda, pero negué que yo fui el que dejó a Mike en ese estado, y como no tienen pruebas me dejaron salir –le contesté.

-Oh, ¿Cómo te ha ido con tus padres? –Siguió preguntando.

-Mal, que esperabas –Contesté –Esme está demasiado decepcionada para poder mirarme y Carlise no hace más que gritarme -.

-Uhm, eso está mal –Suspiró a través del teléfono –Gracias por encubrirnos tío –Me agradeció.

-Eso era un hecho evidente, Emm, no os delataría jamás –Le aseguré- Bueno, si vuelves a coquetearme, quizá me lo piense –bromeé. –Además, conocí a una morena que está de muerte, ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? –No le dejé tiempo para que contestará –Es la hija del jefe Swan-.

-Ow, eso tiene demasiado buena pinta –Me dijo Emm –Pero ten mucho cuidado Edward –Me previno.

-Siempre lo tengo –Contesté.

-Muy bien, bueno, ¿Esta noche te nos unes? –Me invitó.

-No, no creo que pueda aguantar ya más –Suspiré-Estoy hecho mierda -.

Emmett se rió.

-No tiene gracia –me enfadé un momento –Bueno, quiero descansar para este fin de semana darle una lección a Mike, estoy harto de él, por su culpa, tengo otro expediente con la policía –gruñí al final de la frase.

-Está bien, cuando estés preparado, llámanos – me pidió.

-Está bien –acepté- Bueno Emm, me voy a descansar, nos vemos mañana –me despedí.

-Cuídate –Se despidió y colgó.

Me fui a mi habitación y me puse la televisión. No hacían nada, pero tampoco podía concentrarme para entender lo que decía.

Miré la televisión, pero al cabo de unos minutos, me quedé dormido, intentando ponerme en una postura, donde las heridas, no hicieran contacto con la cama, y así que no me doliera.

Me desperté desconcertado y me di cuenta que ya era de noche, y lo que me había despertado eran los gritos de Esme, llamándome para cenar.

Gruñí, intentando sacarme el sopor que tenía. Sacudí mi cabeza y me dirigí a la cocina.

La cena transcurrió en un silencio tenso. Fue bastante aburrido y asqueante.

Me levanté de la mesa cuando acabé de cenar y justo cuando iba a llegar al salón Carlisle me llamó.

-Edward, vuelve a la mesa –Gruñó.

Yo le sonreí.

-Paso, me voy a dormir –le dije ignorándole y subiendo a mi habitación.

Me tiré a la cama y me quité la ropa. Estaba jodidamente cansado, pasar la puta noche en el calabozo precisamente no era lo mejor del mundo.

Me volví a quedar dormido.

Cuando me desperté estaba aún más jodido. La cabeza me dolía y no tenía ganas de enfrentarme a Carlisle ni a Esme.

Me vestí y desayuné con Esme en silencio. Ella me veía triste.

Simplemente la ignoré.

No me despedí cuando me fui a la escuela. Fui andando ya que me había dejado el maldito coche en el instituto.

Llegué buscando a Emmett y Jasper, los encontré fumando detrás de un árbol.

-Hola –dije al acercarme.

-¿Cómo estás tío? –Dijo Emmett.

-¿Tú qué crees? –le dije con una mirada poco agradable.

-Pienso que deberías tomarte las cosas con calma –Dijo Jasper –Meterte en menos mierda durante un tiempo.

Yo fruncí el seño.

-Lo haré, pero después de terminar mis asuntos con Mike –dije sonriendo.

Emmett se empezó a reír.

-Y yo estaré ahí para apoyarte –Dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Bufé exasperado y me dirigí a clase.

Y como en todas las malditas clases, el profesor no paraba de joder con cosas sin sentido que no me interesaban una mierda y que como siempre pasaba de estás.

Suspiré frustrado, no veía la hora en salir de aquí y en revolcarme con alguna zorra.

Me mente se dirigió a la hija del jefe Swan. ¿Cómo sería joder con ella? ¿Tendría experiencia? Tendría que averiguarlo. Quería joder con ella. Ella se veía bonita y me gustaba cuando se sonrojaba además si yo jodiera con ella y el jefe Swan se enterase sería la puta madre de excitante.

Tendría que dar con ella en algún momento. Esperaba que no fuera muy lejano, ya soñaba con tenerla debajo de mí gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer. Me encantó esa imagen.

Salí de clase con ese nuevo objetivo, pero primero tendría que hablar con Mike. Ese hijo de puta, lo amenazaría y lo golpearía para que aprendiera que conmigo no se juega. Maldito inútil.

Todas las clases que restaron fueron igual de aburridas. Me complací con el hecho de que está noche me iría con Emmett y Jasper para divertirnos un poco.

A la hora de salida me reuní con ellos.

-Vaya, pero si aún sigues aquí –Me dijo Emmett divertido.

-Jódete Emmett –le dije sacándole el dedo corazón.

-Vamos, vamos –Nos metió prisa Jasper.

Nos metimos todos en mi coche y nos fuimos a Seattle, a la casa de Jasper. Una vez llegamos, nos bajamos, y nos metimos dentro de la casa.

-Vale chicos –Les llamé –Quiero acabar cuanto antes con lo de Mike –Dije con repugnancia –Así que está noche, antes de venir aquí para nuestra pequeña fiesta, voy a darle una paliza –les confesé lo que pretendía hacer.

Ellos insistieron en ir, por si necesitaba ayuda.

-Venga Edward, quizá necesites ayuda, y no estemos ahí para ayudarte, y al final, el que se lleve la tremenda paliza fueras tú –Dijo Emmett serio.

-No, no, no vais a venir, no quiero que os metáis en mis problemas –les dije cortante. No estaba dispuesto a que les pasará algo. Y así se los hice saber.

-Edward, eres un pequeño marica, deja de preocuparte de nosotros, y no nos prives de la diversión –Contestó Jasper serio.

-Vale, hacer lo que queráis –dije al fin. Suspirando.

-Y ahora a comer –Gritó Emmett emocionado.

-Como no… -Dijimos Jasper y yo a la vez.

Después de comer alguna comida basura que tenía Jasper por su casa, decidimos irnos cada uno a su casa y vernos a la noche.

Cuando dejé a Emmett y Jasper en sus casas, me dirigí a la mía.

No más entré Carlise ya me estaba gritando.

-¡¿Dónde estabas Edward? –Me gritó Carlise.

-No te importa –le contesté cínico –Ahora si no te molesta, quiero ir a mi habitación –Y acto seguido pasé por su lado y me encerré en mi habitación.

Me pasé el resto del día en mi habitación, escuchando música, durmiendo, jugando a videojuegos y viendo la televisión.

Bajé a la hora de cenar y solo recibía miradas odiosas de Carlise y miradas preocupadas y decepcionadas de Esme. No le di mucha importancia. Total, ya estaba acostumbrado.

Cuando acabé ni me molesté en dejar los platos en el fregadero, simplemente, me levanté y me fui a mi habitación y me fui a dar una ducha. Cuando acabé mi miré en el espejo, no tenía tanta mala pinta. Los morados ahora eran de color amarillo.

Me vestí cuidadosamente, con ropa oscura, por si hubiera algún problema, fuera más difícil reconocerme. Esperé un rato, hasta que escuché que mis padres se encerraron en su habitación. Y luego, dejé pasar unos diez minutos, o así, y me puse en marcha.

Salí de casa, y me encontré con Jasper y Emmtt.

Ahora estábamos en el coche de Jasper, y me alegré de ello, era mucho más discreto que los nuestros.

Condujo hasta el mismo sitio del otro día. Mike y sus amigos siempre estaban por allí. Pero al acercarnos con el coche, noté algo diferente. Había más música, más ambiente.

Escondimos el coche entre algunos árboles y bajamos.

Tenía a Emmet y Jasper, a cada lado mío. Y yo me alegré de tenerlos allí.

Nos acercamos y me sorprendí de estaba lleno de gente. Bueno, no importaba, me llevaría a Mike a otro sitio. Me calmé internamente, ya que estaba demasiado furioso.

Localicé a Mike en unos minutos y me dirigí hacia allí muy seguro.

La gente nos ignoraba, estaban demasiado ebrios para hacernos caso. Joder. No entendía nada. A estas horas la gente estaba en casa. Mañana era viernes y había instituto.

-Hola Mike, ¿cómo te encuentras esta noche? –Le pregunté amablemente y con una sonrisa de falsedad plasmada en mi cara.

-Tú, ¿Se puede saber que mierdas estás haciendo aquí?-Preguntó mal humorado y furioso.

Yo me reí.

-Bueno, debido a tu chivatazo, vengo a darte lo que te mereces –le contesté amargo.

-Me alegro de ello, porque yo también quería acabar con lo que empezamos –me rugió.

Volví a reírme.

-Yo recuerdo, que estabas en el suelo, gritando por ayuda, por la paliza que te estaba dando –Me burlé de él. Y él se puso aún más furioso.

-Já. Ya te gustaría ti, Cullen –Me provocó Mike. Estúpido.

Mientras hablábamos nos alejábamos un poco, con algo de disimulo, no me apetecía dejarlo en ridículo en medio de toda esa gente, espera, claro que me apetecía.

Pare. Y solté la bomba.

-Yo te diré lo que le gusta a tu novia –Le sonreí –Le gusta que le folle duro. Siempre me grita que le dé más, porque tú no le das lo que ella necesita -.

Gemí. Me había golpeado en la cara muy rudo. Y sonreí y me lancé contra él.

Estaba demasiado furioso para que me importara que le pudiera hacer algún daño irreversible.

Pronto, me vi en un círculo lleno de gente, gritando mi nombre. Para que diera duro a Mike.

Le golpeé en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz, y sintiendo un increíble placer cuando hice eso. Le di otro golpe en la cara, tirándolo al suelo esta vez, pero no esperaba que enredara sus pies con los míos, y que yo también callera. Él aprovechó ese momento para golpearme en las costillas. Yo jadeé. Y respiré agitado, mientras me levantaba y desde arriba le pateaba dejándole sin aire.

Volví a golpearle a su rostro, rompiéndole el labio, como había hecho él a mí la vez anterior. Y me sentí mucho mejor. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no me importaba.

Mike se levantó y nos vimos envuelto en golpes, y patadas.

Lo último que pasó, fue que Emmett me sujetó para que dejara de golpearlo.

-Edward, para, lo matarás como sigas así –Me dijo. Y paré para respirar. No quería matarlo. Nunca me ensuciaría las manos con una persona así.

Me alejé de ese jaleó, y vi a gente preocupada que se llevaban a Mike.

-Ya estará satisfecho tu ego de macho, ¿no? –Escuché que me decía una voz poco conocida, pero que nunca olvidaría esa voz.

-Oh, castaña, eres tú –Le dije sonriendo, aunque me dolieran los músculos de la cara al hacer eso.

-Imbécil –Susurró.

-Bueno, y ya has decidido darme el teléfono, y hacer cosas divertidas para los dos –Le dije, provocando que ella sonriera cínica.

-Eso es lo que quieres tú –afirmó –Lo que quiero yo es que desaparezcas -.

Golpe para mi ego.

-Nunca –Le guiñé el ojo. Y vi a Jasper haciéndome señas para que nos fuéramos.- Y si me perdonas –.

Al pasar a su lado, con un movimiento que ella no se esperaba la cogí y me la puse colgando en los hombros. Y me la llevé conmigo.

-Bájame, gilipollas –Me gritó dándome golpes en la espalda.

-Uh, que violenta es la gatita –gemí cuando me dio fuerte en la espalda. La metí en el coche de Jasper, en la parte de atrás conmigo. Jasper arrancó y condujo en silencio hasta Seattle.

-Para el coche –Gritó enfadada Bella.

-No lo hagas Jasper –Le ordené. Jasper simplemente se rió. Sabía que ni iba a parar. Esto le parecía demasiado divertido.

-¿Y esta quien es Edward? –Preguntó Emmett con curiosidad.

-Es la hija del jefe Swan –Le contesté mirándolo.

-Ah, así que es ella –Aceptó Emmett.

-Cállate, no pronuncies el nombre de mi padre, eres demasiada basura para hablar de él como si nada –Me gruñó.

-Tranquila, castaña –Me reí.

El resto del viaje, ella se paso quejándose y nosotros riendo.

La castaña bonita suspiró y pareció que iba de dejar de hablar. Me puse a observarla detenidamente y llevaba puestos unos shorts y una camiseta negra ceñida a su figura. Estaba muy bien. Ella se giró y me fulminó con la mirada. Yo le di mi sonrisa predilecta. Ella bufó.

Ella jadeó.

Enseguida nos giramos hacia ella para ver qué es lo que le ocurría.

-Son… Son las dos de la mañana –dijo ella temblando.

Nosotros nos quedamos mirándola fijamente.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Mi padre me va a matar –dijo en voz baja- Rectifico os va a matar a vosotros.

Yo le sonreí.

-Cariño, tranquilízate, nosotros somos fuertes –le dije con burla –aunque claro, la niña de papá tiene que ser obediente ¿no? –Dije con ironía.

Ella se tiró encima de mí y me empezó a golpear.

Yo me reí al igual que Jasper y Emmett.

-Si solo querías tocarme y jugar, me lo tendrías que haber pedido directamente –le guiñé el ojo y la cogí de la cintura poniéndola arriba de mi. Ella intentó hacer fuerza para quitarse pero no la deje.

-Suéltame –gimió penosamente.

Yo la besé. Ella se quedó shockeada, así que aproveché y profundicé el beso. Sus curvas se adaptaban perfectamente a mi cuerpo. Gemí cuando nos empezamos a mover. Las manos de la morena bonita se dirigieron a mi pelo. No soportaba que me tocaran el pelo, pero me gustó cuando ello lo hizo. Tiró suavemente de este y gemimos. Mis manos se negaron a quedar quietas y acariciaron su estomago plano y suavemente se dirigieron a sus pechos. Ella apartó su boca de mí, gimió y me mordió el cuello suavemente.

-Mira Jasper, porno gratis –dijo Emmett.

Abrí los ojos y les miré, sus miradas estaban fijas en nosotros dos, Jasper al conducir desviaba si mirada, pero Emmett la tenía completamente fija.

La morena bonita se sonrojó e intentó moverse para apartarse de mí. No la dejé.

Miré mal a mis amigos.

-Estúpidos –les saqué el dedo corazón- No sean pervertidos y no miren.

Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-Tranquilo hombre, ya hemos llegado a Seattle –Dijo sonriendo y guiñando un ojo a Bella.

-De verdad me tengo que ir Edward –Me dijo en voz baja –mañana hay clase.

Le acaricié el pelo.

-No te preocupes, nadie te va a comer –Dije mirándole de forma pícara –Aunque seguramente yo si lo haga.

Ella me miró muy mal y me mordió jodidamente fuerte en el cuello.

-Hey –le dije mientras cogía sus manos y se las ponía detrás de su cuerpo mientras le lamía desde la parte del cuello hasta el escote.

Ella intentó patalear pero no la deje que se escapara. Mis labios se volvieron a dirigir a su boca y atrapé su labio inferior entre mis dientes, tirándolo suavemente. Ella giró su cabeza evitando que pudiera volver a profundizar el beso.

Bufé frustrada.

Le solté las manos y le aparté de mi cuerpo, abrí la puerta del coche, puesto que ya habíamos llegado y cogí su mano para conducirla fuera del coche.

Jasper y Emmett se pusieron a mi lada y empezamos a andar hacia la casa de Jasper.

Bella me apretó fuertemente la mano, un poco asustada y desconcertada. Yo le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Vamos a casa de Jasper –le dije para que no pensara que éramos un psicópatas que la íbamos a secuestrar.

Ella asintió y me dio un apretón a mi mano. Se relajó visiblemente.

Estuvimos en silencio mientras entrabamos en la casa.

Jasper se dirigió a la cocina supongo que para coger cervezas y bebida mientras tanto nosotros nos sentamos en el sofá. Se notaba que la morena bonita se mostraba incómoda.

Le pasé mi brazo por detrás de su espalda mientras la acercaba más a mí. Ella me miró y yo le besé. Se me hacía imposible no hacerlo, me atraía mucho.

-Bueno, Bella ¿Quieres una cerveza? –dijo Jasper.

Ella se separó de mí y negó la cabeza.

-No me gusta, gracias –Dijo mientras nuestras miradas incrédulas se posaban en ella.

-¿De veras? –Le pregunté dudando.

Ella me miró como si fuese tonto.

-Sí y no me gusta el alcohol –dijo para aclarar dudas.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, morena? –Le dijo a Emmett.

-Diecisiete –Dijo tranquilamente –Vosotros también ¿no?

Nosotros nos empezamos a reír.

-Veinte, nena –Le dije.

Ahora fue ella la incrédula.

-¿Pero no vais al instituto? –dijo ella confundida.

-Repetidos compulsivos –dijo Emmett riéndose de la cara que puso mi morena bonita.

Posé mis labios en el lateral de su cuello, mientras la iba besando subiendo hasta su frente. Mis manos la cogieron de la cintura y la pusieron encima mia.

-Ten, Edward –Dijo Jasper pasándome una cerveza.

Cogí la cerveza en una mano y la abrí mientras en la otra seguía sujetando a Bella.

Pegué un largo trago. Estaba sediento. Le ofrecí un poco a Bella para que la probase al principio ella me miró mal pero luego la aceptó y pegó un traguito poniendo una mueca de asco. Jasper, Emmett y yo nos reímos por su expresión.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, avisándonos que alguien acababa de llegar.

-Espero que no os importe, he llamada a un par de chicas –dijo Emmett mientras abría la puerta.

Aparecieron una morena con el pelo corto y bajita y una rubia alta y muy guapa, parecía un modelo, pero nada que ver con la morena bonita que tenía encima de mí. La abracé fuertemente pegándola a mi pecho.

Las chicas se presentaron como Rosalie y Alice y empezaron a beber.

Jasper me ofreció tabaco y yo cogí la cajita, ofreciéndole uno a Bella. Ella negó y yo me encogí de hombros.

Encendí el cigarro y empecé a fumar mientras el alcohol se empezó a mostrar entre nosotros, riéndonos de cosas absurdas.

Me fijé que Bella empezaba a cerrar los ojos y apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho.

Le miré a Jasper significadamente y el asintió, me dirigí a una habitación y acosté a Bella en la cama. Le quité los zapatos y los vaqueros despacio para que no se despertara e hice lo mismo conmigo. Me tumbé a su lado y le rodeé la cintura. Me dormí.

-Edward, despierta –alguien me sacudió suavemente.

Yo abrí un ojo para encontrarme a Bella a mi lado mirándome.

Yo bostecé y la pegué más a mí.

-Edward- gruñó- despierta.

-¿Qué pasa morena bonita? –le dije medio dormido.

Noté como se sonrojaba a pesar de estar oscuro.

-Necesito que me lleves a casa –Me dijo preocupada.

Yo suspiré y miré mi relog. Eran las cinco y media de la mañana. No había dormido nada.

Me levanté como pude y me vestí, ella al parecer ya lo había hecho.

Bajamos a la sala y estaban todos desparramados, me sorprendió ver a Alice encima de Jasper y a Rosalie ser rodeada por Emmet.

Cogí las llaves del coche de Jasper, supuse que ellos irían con las chicas. Y fuimos afuera. El transcurso del viaje fue en silencio. Cuando llegué a su casa para el motor. Ella miró aliviada la luz apagada de su casa y luego se giró hacia mí.

-Gracias por traerme Edward –me dijo tímida. Bufé. –Perdón por hacerme llevar.

-Yo te medio obligué a venir, así que no es nada, pero podrías agradecérmelo con un beso –le dije con una mirada pícara. Ella rodó los ojos pero se acercó.

Con mi mano la obligué a juntar nuestros rostros y a besarnos, cuando iba a profundizar el beso ella se apartó. Me negué a que se separara, me gustaba tenerla cerca. _Ella me gustaba._ Volví a besarla pero esta vez en un beso salvaje y rudo. Prácticamente la obligué a ponerse encima de mí y estampándola contra el volante, ella gimió. Pasé mis manos por debajo de su camisa y empecé a acariciarle con ansiedad, mi amigo ya estaba despierto, muy despierto y Bella lo noto porque se sonrojó pero no se apartó en vez de eso se movió sobre mí. Separé nuestros labios y eché mi cabeza atrás gimiendo su nombre. Mis manos fueron hacia su short, pero ella me apartó.

-Me…me tengo que ir –Dijo jadeando por falta de aire.

Asentí, era verdad, pero aunque lo fuera no estaba de acuerdo.

La liberé para que se pudiera ir a su casa, se despidió de mí con un _buenas noches Edward._ Yo suspiré mientras me pasaba las manos por la cara. La quería debajo de mi, gimiendo, ¡maldición!

Me dirigí a casa, necesitaba una ducha fría. El coche de Jasper sería un jodido problema como lo vieran mis padres.

Rápidamente llegué a casa y me di esa bendita ducha, cuando salí ya era hora para levantarme para ir al instituto. Genial, estaba cansado, pero contento. La noche había sido muy agradable, tener a Bella en mis brazos y poder besarla me hizo sentir bien, no era como en las otras, que solo se fijaban en mi aspecto y en mi popularidad. Mi morena bonita me respetaba.

Bajé a desayunar con esa idea y con una sonrisa en la cara. Esme me vio y se sorprendió, pero me daba igual, estaba jodidamente feliz.

-Buenos días mamá –le dije sonriendo. Ella me sonrió.

-Buenos días hijo-dijo.

Desayuné lo más rápido que pude para salir en busca de mi morena bonita. Antes de abrir la puerta apareció Jasper. Yo le miré mal. Ahora no tenía tiempo.

Vengo a buscar mi coche, bella durmiente –dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Yo le gruñí. Cogí mi mochila y le di sus llaves.

Le ignoré y cogí mi coche. Rápidamente me dirigí a casa de Bella. La extrañaba y encima quería empotrarla en cualquier lugar y joderla todo el día. Suspiré.

Llegué a su casa y salí para llamar a su timbre. Mi morena me abrió y se sorprendió al verme. Antes de que dijera algo la besé. Cerré la puerta tras de mí con un portazo y la cogí provocando que enredara sus piernas en mi cintura y la estampé contra la pared. Ella gimió y se separó un poco de mí.

-Buenos días, señor caliente –Me dijo sonriendo. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Como no estarlo contigo aquí delante –le dije en el oído mientras la bajaba de mí.

Ella rió tontamente. Cogió su mochila y nos dirigimos al coche.

El día fue relativamente genial. La gente me tenía miedo por golpear a Mike y además se sorprendían de tener a Bella a mi lado. Aunque ambos estábamos cansados por la noche anterior, estábamos contentos. Ella me confesó que le gustaba y yo solo le pude besar apasionadamente. Ella es tan tierna. También me dijo que le gustaba esa actitud mía y que le volvía loca. Yo le confesé que también me gustaba mucho.

Agradecí a dios, que se finalizara la última hora.

-Por fin –gruñí mientras llevaba a Bella a mi coche para irnos a casa.

¿Edward, te gustaría quedarte a comer? –Dijo mi morena bonita mientras aparcaba en la puerta de su casa.

Yo asentí, sonriendo.

Después de comer nos tumbamos en el sofá para ver la televisión un rato hasta que las cosas se pusieron calientes y acabé yo encima de Bella besando su piel poco a poco después de haberle quitado la camiseta. Ella gemía mientras mis manos acariciaban sus pechos para que poco después las sustituyese por mi boca, ella cogió mi pelo y tiro para acercarme más a ella. Yo me reí.

Ella posó sus manos en mi camiseta para quitármela y así lo hizo. Me acarició mi estómago mientras se giraba y se ponía encima de mí. Su lengua se deslizó por éste en un movimiento erótico. Yo gemí. Quería que me rodease, quería estar con ella.

Sus manos se dirigieron a mi cinturón y me lo quitó, después desabrochó el botón del pantalón y me lo quitó. Al ver que ella empezaba a tomar el control, la giré.

Sin pensármelo dos veces le quité el pantalón ansiosamente. También le quité la ropa interior casi arrancándosela. Ella gemía no parecía haberla asustado con mi rudeza. Pase mi lengua por su estomago deslizándola hacia abajo poco a poco. Ella gimió mi nombre cuando pasé mi lengua por su coño húmedo.

Metí dos dedos en su cavidad mientras mordí suavemente su clítoris. Mis dedos entraban y salían rápidamente dentro de ella. Sus paredes se apretaron alrededor de mis dedos y en poco tiempo se corrió. Lamí un poco de su corrida y eso le excitó, ya que sus ojos se volvieron negros.

Ella me atrajo a su boca otra vez mientras se probaba. Yo estaba tan duro que no podía pensar claramente. Sus manos acariciaron mi miembro suavemente para después decir:

-Te quiero dentro –Dijo gimiendo- pero sé suave, por favor.

La miré a los ojos.

-¿Eres virgen? –Le pregunté. Ella negó la cabeza.

-No, pero solo lo hecho una vez –Dijo sonrojándose.

Yo le sonreí.

Guié mi miembro a su apretado coño pero no entré de forma ruda, fui suave para que ella se acostumbrara a mí. Su coño me apretaba entre sus paredes. Era genial, solo tenía ganas de moverme y moverme duramente dentro de ella.

Poco a poco fui acelerando mis envestidas hasta convertirlo en un movimiento frenético. Iba a durar poco. Ella acercó su rostro al mío mientras se movía conmigo.

-Ed...ward -gimió apuntó de llegar.

Ese ruido se me hizo tan erótico que me moví con más fuerza.

-Córrete–Gruñí como pude-Para mí, nena.

Ella gimió y se corrió yo no tarde en seguirla. Me tumbé sobre ella, cansado.

Estuvimos acariciándonos por un corto periodo de tiempo hasta que me levanté y salí de ella. Ella me miró sonrojada.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? –Le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojó aún más.

-Fui mi primer orgasmo-Dijo en voz baja- Y fue increíble.

Mi ego subió enormemente y le sonreí.

-Y habrán muchos más –dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Nos vestimos y arreglamos un poco el salón. Cuando acabamos nos pusimos a besarnos otra vez. El beso iba subiendo de intensidad hasta que escuchamos un gruñido.

Mi morena bonita se giró y la cara que puso de horror fue muy graciosa que no pude evitar soltar una gran carcajada hasta que dirigí mi vista hacia donde ella estaba mirando. Me quedé pálido. El jefe Swan nos estaba mirando y no precisamente con alegría.

Solo pude pensar. _Oh… Oh…_

* * *

**Aquí estoy otra vez. Tenía bastantes historias en la mente, pero no tenía tiempo para ninguna, gracias a Dios, ya acabé la selectividad y pronto entraré en la universidad, así que tendré tiempo para escribir más. C;**

**Quiero dar las gracias a mi hermana, ella fue la que empezó a desarrollar esta historia hasta que me dio por empujarla y hacerla mia muajajaja.**

**No, tanto ella como yo hemos estado con esta historia C:**

**Espero que les agrade de verdad y no les aburra.**

¡Os** quiero!**

**#Ir. **


	2. Mi chico sexy

**Los personajes como saben pertenecen a S. Meyer a mi simplemente me da por manejarlos y crear esta historia.**

**Bueno no pensaba hacer una continuación, pero como la mayoría quería una segunda parte, pues adelante. **

**Esta segunda parte estará todo contado por Bella. Espero que lo disfrutéis y no os aburráis mucho.**

* * *

**MI CHICO SEXY.**

**Bella POV**

Oh, genial. Mi padre nos estaba viendo. Me quería morir o como mucho desaparecer de aquí. Me giré para ver al mandón sexy de mi lado. Pobre de él, estaba pálido.

-¿Bella? –Gruñó mi padre.

Noté los brazos de Edward apretarse alrededor mío, dándome a entender que estaba conmigo.

-¿Si, papá? –dije con voz inocente.

-¿Qué. Hace. _Este_. Aquí? –Dijo separando las sílabas como si le costase asumir que Edward estaba aquí.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, después de las charlas y advertencias que me dio Charlie sobre Edward es normal que se enfadara, supongo que el hecho de que hubiera estado entre rejas en la comisaria varias veces no era algo que le agradara mucho.

-¿Edward? ¿Quién? –Dije haciéndome la tonta.

Ambos hombres me fulminaron con la mirada.

-Bueno papá –dije para ser interrumpida por Edward.

-Jefe Swan-Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia-Te presento a mi novia –dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Casi me tiro encima de él y le arranco la cabeza. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Desvié la mirada hacia mi padre, estaba morado de ira. Me preocupé.

-¿Papá? ¿Estás bien? –dije yendo hacia él.

Edward me cogió de la mano y me tiró hacia él, cayéndome encima de él.

-Suéltala- Escuché bramar a mi padre.

-Bueno, como novio de su hija, tengo derechos –Dijo con voz arrogante mientras su mano paseaba encima de mí, acariciándome el cuerpo.

-Edward –Le gruñí apartando su mano. No estaba ayudando nada. Era imbécil. Pero era el imbécil que me gustaba y con el que me había acostado. –Creo que deberías irte.

Soné un poco triste, pero ¿Qué esperan? Lo iba a extrañar, me hacía sentir muy bien.

-No –dijo seguro.

-Te voy a meter entre rejas –Gruñó Charlie dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

-No papá –dije cansada de la misma mierda de siempre. Me giré hacia Edward –Por favor, vete.

Él suspiró, se levantó, me dio un beso suave y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos, nena –Dijo en voz alta para joder a mi padre. Yo suspiré. Me giré hacia mi padre. Él me veía decepcionado.

-Bella –dijo el cansado.

-No digas nada papá –Le supliqué.

Él asintió, pero dijo:

-Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde.

Estupendo. Ahora tenía un problema. Me parecía absurdo dejarlo para más tarde, pero era mejor, estaba cansada. Y no me extraña, después de esa tarde de sexo con Edward. He de admitir, que era bueno en lo que hacía.

Subí a mi habitación a descansar un rato.

Me quité la ropa, y no más ver las marcas que tenía, me recordó y sonreí. Era un bastardo caliente.

Me tumbé en la cama y me dormí enseguida.

Cuando me levanté era sábado por la mañana y debería haber sido muy temprano, ya que el sol se estaba poniendo. Suspiré. Era inútil volver a dormir, así que me levanté y me dispuse a hacer el desayuno, un gran desayuno, para que Charlie estuviera contento y no me agobiara con el tema de Edward.

Empecé friendo huevos y bacón, luego preparé tostadas, zumo y fruta. Esperaba que le gustara.

Papá no tardó en bajar, y cuando entró en la cocina me vio con una expresión de sospecha pintada en su cara. Yo simplemente, sonreí.

-Buenos días, papá –Le deseé dulcemente. Y me arrepentí de ello.

-Cariño, con esas dulces palabras y este desayuno no vas a hacer que deje el tema –Dijo mirando la comida con deseo.

Bueno, algo era algo.

-Claro papá, no esperaba lo contrario –Asentí.

Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer. Como era sábado, papá no tenía que ir a trabajar hasta después de comer.

-Aún me gustaría saber porque no me hiciste caso, y no te alejaste de Edward como te dije –Me reprochó.

-Papá, no soy una niña, puedo cuidarme –me enfurruñé –Además, él es sexy y bueno, me gusta-.

Escuché un gruñido molesto de su parte. Pero no iba a pedir disculpas por lo que acababa de decir.

-Bella, quiero que entiendas, él no es bueno para ti, ya lo viste encerrado en la celda, él es una mala influencia –dijo intentando que cambiara de opinión.

-No, papá, déjame demostrarte que soy responsable y que puedo con esto –Le dije segura –Él no es tan malo como muestra a la gente –Dije, esta vez intentando convencerme a mí misma, que lo que decía era verdad.

-Está bien, hija, te lo dejo a ti, pero si te hace daño, o te mira indecentemente, está muerto, ¿de acuerdo? –Amenazó, y yo solo me reí internamente.

Si tú supieras papá, las miradas son el menor problema.

Después se levantó y se fue a ver la televisión un rato. Yo mientras fregué los platos y ordené la cocina un poco. Terminé pronto y me fui a mi habitación. Miré mi móvil, y vi que tenía un mensaje.

"_Morena, me tomé la confianza de robarte el número, espero que no te importe. Nos vemos ahora. Que tengo algo divertido para esta tarde. _

_Ed."_

Respiré agitadamente y enseguida contesté.

"_Estás loco Edward, si vienes ahora a mi casa, no será mi padre quien te mate, sino yo. Nos vemos por la tarde. Mi padre no estará._

_Be."_

No esperé contestación. No estaba dispuesta a que después de todo esto, la charla con mi padre se fuera a la mierda por su culpa.

Pasé la mañana entretenida con cualquier tontería.

Cociné para Charlie, y encontré satisfactorio cuando se lo comió todo.

-Bueno cariño, me tengo que ir a trabajar –Dijo suspirando –Y cuidado con quien te traes a casa –Me avisó.

-No te preocupes – sonreí –Anda, que tengas suerte en el trabajo y te sea ligero –Me despedí y él se fue.

Me metí en la ducha más que nada para relajarme. Me lavé lentamente, disfrutando del agua caliente hasta el último segundo.

Pronto salí y me envolví con una toalla.

Tarareando una canción me fui a la habitación para cambiarme, pero sorpresa mía cuando vi a Edward en la cama.

-¿Se puede saber porque mierdas estás en mi habitación? –Le pregunté frunciendo el seño.

-Vine a verte, morena –Me miró de arriba abajo –Y creo que elegí un buen momento –Se levantó y se acercó a mí.

-No, no te acerques –Afirmé empujándolo lejos de mí -¿Cómo has entrado? –Insistí.

-Bueno, con una hebra se puede hacer mucho –Admitió sin vergüenza.

Eso me cabreó. Y yo diciendo a mi padre que no había problema con él.

-Estás loco, Edward- Exclamé –Mi padre te podría haber visto-.

-No te preocupes nena, os estaba vigilando, cuando tu padre se fue, yo entré –Dijo como si nada.

No me gustó nada eso. Parecía un criminal.

-Eres bastante… -No me dejó terminar. Me besó.

Paseo sus manos por mi cuerpo encima de la toalla, y de un momento a otro, la toalla estaba en el suelo, y yo en la cama con él.

Gemí cuando acarició por zonas sensible.

Me subí encima de él y le quité la camiseta. Besé su cuello y poco a poco fui bajando. Eso hizo que gimiera mi nombre. Edward me las iba a pagar.

Paseé mis manos por su erección, cuando él se iba a poner encima de mí, yo paré y me levanté de la cama, cogí mis cosas y me fui al baño a cambiarme.

-Menuda zorra está hecha –Escuché que decía en voz baja. Imbécil.

Me cambié, me puse unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes y volví a mi habitación, para ver a Edward sentado en la cama, y con la camiseta puesta.

-Pareces algo acalorado –Me reí de la cara que puso.

-No ha sido divertido –me reprochó –La próxima vez no te escaparás tan fácilmente – Me amenazó con una sonrisa cínica.

Me acerqué a él y besé sus labios.

-Me gustaría verlo intentarlo –Le guiñé un ojo. Me levanté, pero esta vez, él me interceptó y me acercó a él, bajando sus manos hasta mi trasero.

-¿Quieres verlo ahora? –Preguntó con una mirada lujuriosa.

De verdad quería sentirlo, me gustaba demasiado, pero el problema sería que mi orgullo quedaría tocado.

-Púdrete Edward- Y acto seguido le besé.

Estuvimos en mi cama besándonos apasionadamente, dejando nuestras manos vagar por nuestros cuerpos. Le quité la camiseta, quería sentirlo. Ahora.

Cuando la cosa iba para más, el timbré sonó.

Me asusté por un momento pensando que pudiera ser mi padre, pero luego pensé que él tenía llaves.

-Edward, necesito abrir –le susurré entre beso y beso.

-No lo necesitas –Y se negaba a soltarme.

Gemí y al final tuve que morderle la lengua para que se separara de mí.

-Cuando estás con tu padre eres todo sonrojos y tímida, pero cuando estás con otra gente, eres bastante zorra, ¿Lo sabías? –Me miró –Pero así me gustas-.

-Y tu bastante imbécil e incompetente –Ataqué, sacándole el dedo corazón –Pero así me gustas –Repetí sus palabras.

Volvió a sonar el timbre.

-Joder –Murmuré por lo bajo mientras bajaba a abrir.

Cuando abrí mi cara era todo un poema.

-¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo aquí? –Casi grité a Jacob.

No es que me cayera mal, nada de eso, después de haber sido mi novio, presionarme para que me acostara con él y luego de eso cortar, mal no me caía, era mucho peor. Lo odiaba.

-¿No me echaste de menos, nena? –Preguntó haciendo caso omiso a mi anterior pregunta.

-Muérete, Jacob –Le dije y en ese momento bajó Edward -sin camiseta debo añadir- y se colocó a mi lado.

-Cariño,¿Quién es este? –Preguntó, poniendo énfasis a _cariño_.

-Nadie, en este momento se iba –Zanjé la conversación y cerré la puerta a un sorprendido Jacob.

-Bueno, cariño, lo lamento, pero me ha llamado Emmett, está en un lío y debo ir a ayudarlo, nos vemos está noche – Me besó de una manera fogosa.

-No te preocupes –le resté importancia -¿Nos vemos está noche? –Pregunté no muy segura.

-¿Siendo buena por papá? –Preguntó burlesco, le saqué el dedo corazón –Vengo a por ti a las doce –Me besó y sin más se fue.

Genial. Todo iba estupendo. Maravilloso. Gruñí.

Miedo me daba decirle a mi padre que me iba con Edward está noche, estaba segura que no se lo tomaría bien.

Salí a pasear un poco después para despejarme.

Volví casi a las nueve y mi padre no estaba. Suspiré. Me dispuse a hacer la cena y así decírselo mientras comía.

No tardó mucho en llegar, y enseguida la cena estuvo lista.

Estábamos comiendo y él se veía más feliz que de costumbre, por lo que me arriesgué a comentárselo.

-Esto papá –Empecé nerviosa, mis manos temblaban –Esta noche Edward me va a recoger para salir un rato –Él se quedó sorprendido, pero vi que intentaba disimular una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? –Exigí.

-Nada cielo –Dijo tosiendo un poco- No quiero que salgas con él, pero si vuelves pronto, no pasa nada –Accedió.

Vale. Aquí había gato encerrado. No me creía que me dejará con tanta facilidad.

-¿Estás bien papá? –Pregunté preocupada -¿Qué pasa? –Quise saber.

-Estoy bien, y no pasa nada –Contestó -¿No te alegras de que te haya dejado? –preguntó sorprendido.

-No es eso, es que me parece muy raro –Admití, pero no le di más vueltas.

Acabamos de cenar, fregué y me fui a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa.

Estaba nerviosa. No entendía muchas cosas.

Cuando estuve lista, me di cuenta que ya casi daban las doce.

Esperé pacientemente.

Doce y cuarto. No había llegado todavía.

Doce y media. Ni rastro de él.

Una. Ni una llamada ni un mensaje nada.

Cogí el móvil cansada de esperar ya una hora e intenté llamarlo, pero no lo cogió.

Todo me parecía demasiado sospechoso y extraño.

A la una y media no apareció, así que enfadada, me puse el pijama y me fui a dormir.

Me desperté tarde, cuando escuché que llamaban al timbre. Mi papá estaba trabajando así que no me quedó más remedio que abrir.

No me importaba que estuviera en pijama. Simplemente abrí.

Me sorprendí al encontrarme con Emmett y Jasper.

-Edward no está aquí –Contesté cortante. Ellos se miraron y Jasper trago saliva y habló despacio.

-Lo sabemos –Mis ojos ardieron –Sabemos dónde está, y me ha dicho que te diga… –Le interrumpí.

-Pues decirle de mi parte que se vaya a la mierda –exclamé enfadada.

-Espera un momento –Interrumpió Emmett –Él está… Bueno, tú padre lo encerró y ahí ha estado toda la noche –Puse mi cara de póker.

-No lo estás diciendo enserio –susurré.

-Es cierto –Afirmaron ambos –Y esta vez, Edward no hizo nada-Defendieron a su amigo.

-Vale, quiero que me llevéis a la comisaria, por favor –Les hice unas señas para que entraran–Voy a cambiarme-.

Me cambié rápidamente, y en diez minutos estuvo decente para salir.

-Vamos –Les dije y ellos se levantaron un poco incómodos y subimos a un auto.

Emmett se puso a conducir y el viaje me pareció largo.

Tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirle a papá.

Llegamos y entré en la comisaria enfadada y cuando vi a papá le grité.

-¿Qué mierdas te crees que estás haciendo? –Le grité.

-¿De qué hablas cielo? –Preguntó nervioso.

Nunca habíamos tenido mucho contacto, siempre se pasaba trabajando, incluso los fines de semana por culpa de la ruptura con Renee, mi madre. Eso me afectó un poco ya que nunca estaba en casa yo siempre estaba sola, de ahí mi error con Jacob, lo que hacía por un poco de cariño. Pero esto ya era pasarse.

Le cogí de la mano y lo lleve a la celda donde estaba Edward.

-De eso –y señalé al pobre Edward que estaba tumbado en el suelo.

-¿Bella? –Preguntó con ojos cansados –Siento lo de anoche… -Le corté con una mirada.

-Estaba claro que algo tramabas, tú no podrías haber accedido tan fácilmente –murmuré con los dientes apretados, recordando la conversación de ayer.

-Cielo, entiéndeme, recibí una llamada de Jacob, diciéndome que había un chico en casa –Me acusó.

-Ese chucho de mierda –murmuré para mí, pero mi padre me había oído.

-Un poco de respeto, Bella –Me miró enfadado.

-¿Me lo dices a mi? –Le pregunté irónica –Suelta a Edward, ahora –gruñí cada vez más enfadada.

-Está bien, pero no enfades –Le miré de mala manera.

Suspiró y abrió la celda.

-Puedes irte, pero ten cuidado –Le advirtió a Edward.

Y Edward como no, cuando pasó por mi lado, sus manos fueron directamente a mi trasero. Y miró a mi padre con burla.

-No te pases Edward- gruñí.

Salimos de allí. La gente nos miraba extrañados, pero ignoré cada mirada.

Yo abracé a Edward, me sentía un poco culpable por lo que había pasado, encima parecía cansado, tenía grandes ojeras. Edward me besó dulcemente.

-Lo siento –Dije en voz suave.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, nena –Dijo susurrándome –La tiene tu padre por ser un jodido psicópata. Y eso que no sabe que nos hemos acostado.

Yo le gruñí.

-Ni lo sabrá- Suspiré –Maldito Jacob.

Edward se tensó.

-Voy a tener que hablar con él –Gruñó.

Entendía cuál era su forma de _hablar _con la gente y eso me preocupaba. Ya que Jacob era amigo de mi padre. Era un lame culo.

-No quiero que te metas en más problemas Edward –Dije asustada.

Él me miró atento y luego suspiró.

-Sabes que me vas a tener que contar que te ocurrió con Jacob ¿Verdad? –Dijo mirándome serio.

Me tensé.

-¿Qué pasa con él? Solo es un imbécil más, no hay nada más –Dije a la defensiva.

Edward levantó una ceja, incrédulo.

-No te creo para nada, pero ya hablaremos de esto –Dijo mientras miraba alrededor. –Vámonos.

Fuimos rápidamente al coche de ¿Emmett? ¿Jasper? No estaba segura.

-¿Qué tal, tío? –Dijo Emmett, mirándonos.

-¿Tú qué crees? –Gruñó –Es domingo, ahora mismo podría estar jodiendo con Bella.

Yo lo golpeé en el estomago. Era un mal hablado.

-¿Qué? –Dijo mirándome. Yo le saqué le dedo corazón.

Me abrazó en contra de mi voluntad, intentando ponerme encima de él. Yo no quería, me estaba enfadando.

-Era broma y lo sabes –Dijo susurrándome en el oído para luego morderme el lóbulo. ¡Já! No sé lo creía ni él, pero cuando me lo mordió aún más fuerte no pude evitar gemir.

-Edward –Dije avergonzada –Están tus amigos.

-Por nosotros no hay problema –Dijo Emmett. Yo rodeé los ojos. Estaba segura de ello.

-Cuidado con pasarte con mi novia, Emmett –Dijo Edward con el seño fruncido.

Yo suspiré y me abracé a Edward. Él sonriendo al ver que había cedido me apretó contra él. ¡Qué capullo era!

Tardamos un poco en llegar a casa de Jasper, según Edward es donde nos estábamos dirigiendo. Una vez estuvimos dentro de la casa, Jasper nos trajo las cervezas y para mi agua.

Se notaba como Edward estaba cansado y como hacia un esfuerzo para estar despierto. Se tomó una segunda cerveza y luego se puso a fumar.

-¿Bella, como se ha tomado tu padre el hecho que salgas con míster rebelde? –me preguntó Jasper.

Fruncí el seño.

-Mal –No iba a engañar a nadie.

Edward a mi lado bufó.

Yo le di un beso en los labios, mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior.

-No te preocupes cariño, estaré contigo –Suspiré mientras le abrazaba. Sus ojos se iluminaron durante un momento.

-Wow, cuídate Bella, ya verás que no tarda en llevarte a la cama –Dijo Emmett riéndose.

-Exacto –Dijo Edward a la misma vez que me cogía y me subía a una habitación.

-Pervertidos –Escuché decir a Jasper.

-Edward, bájame –Dije, más bien le ordené. Parecía un troglodita en este momento.

-Nop –Dijo rápidamente mientras me llevaba dentro de la habitación.

Le mordí fuerte el cuello para que me soltase, discutir con él no me iba a llevar a ninguna parte.

-Aaw- Gruñó mientras me dejaba caer en la cama.

-¡Edward! –Dije con sorpresa al notar sus manos por mi cuerpo.

Él puso su mano izquierda en mi boca, tapándomela, mientras sus labios se dirigían a m cuello y los deslizaba hasta mis pechos. Su mano derecha se dirigió al borde de mi camiseta.

Le mordí la mano, no quería hacerlo aquí. Además actuaba de la misma manera que lo hizo Jacob y me estaba asustando.

-Edward, para –Dije desesperada a que me soltase. Él me ignoro y siguió a lo suyo.

Intenté patearle para que me dejase libre, pero él me inmovilizó contra la cama. Me empecé a poner nerviosa.

-Edw…-Sus labios alcanzaron los míos, callándome. Quería que parara ya.

Su mano se metió por debajo de mis pantalones, desabrochó el botón y los bajo justo para poder meter su mano dentro de las bragas.

Me tensé, cuando empezó a acariciar mi clítoris. No estaba para nada húmeda, solo quería que me soltase.

Sus labios atraparon los míos y metió la lengua en mi boca.

-Por favor-Dije en un susurró. Estaba a punto de empezar a hiperventilar.

Edward se separó y frunció el seño, supongo que al ver mi expresión.

-Por favor, suéltame –Le medio supliqué. Como no parase iba a llorar y yo no era de las que lloraba.

Él hizo lo que le dije, se separó poco a poco de mí.

Yo rápidamente me subí los pantalones y me aparté de él aún más.

-¿He hecho algo mal? –Preguntó Edward un poco desconcertado.

Yo negué la cabeza rápidamente.

-Quiero irme a casa –Le dije en un susurro apenas audible.

Edward se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos. Sus labios se posaron en mi cabeza dándome un pequeño beso.

-Cielo ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo mientras me ponía encima de él y me abrazaba.

No quería hablar de eso, estaba asustada. Pensar en _eso_ me había asustado.

-Na...nada –Dije con la voz entrecortada.

-Por favor –Suspiró y me miró de una manera muy tierna- Quiero saber lo que te preocupa, para poder dispersarlo, aunque sea un poco.

Algún día tendría que saberlo, odiaba toda esta mierda.

Me besó suavemente para que me tranquilizara.

-Solo me acordé de Jacob cuando tuvimos sexo, fue tan parecido a esto –Dije un poco más tranquila.

Él frunció el seño, molesto.

-¿Cuándo estás conmigo te acuerdas de Jacob? –Preguntó molesto.

Yo negué la cabeza, no me había entendido.

-Nada que ver –Suspiré profundamente –Jacob… bueno él me medió forzó a tener relaciones con él.

Vi como apretaba su mandíbula en un gesto de desagrado.

-¿Qué pasó? –Gruñó

Esto no era bueno. Suspiré y me abracé más fuerte a él.

-Ambos decidimos tener relaciones, cuando llegó el momento fue muy mal –Empecé- Jacob comenzó hacer cosas muy raras me estaba asustando y cuando le dije que parara que no estaba segura, él se rió de mí y me obligó a tener sexo con él –Suspiré. –Es por eso cuando no paraste me dio miedo, lo siento Edward.

-No te disculpes amor –Dijo cariñosamente, apretándome contra él- Cuando le vea le voy a romper la cara y le voy a enseñar a tratar a una mujer –Gruñó.

Yo simplemente me deje abrazar y besar por él.

-Cada vez que te sientas incómoda, dímelo, aunque sea por una tontería ¿Vale? –Dijo Edward, tumbándonos en la cama.

Asentí.

Estuvimos como una hora acariciándonos sin decir nada. Sus labios sobre los míos.

-Creo que debería irme –le dije mientras le besaba- Charlie se va a enfadar.

-Está bien, cielo –Dijo empujándome para levantarme de la jodida cama.

Cuando regresamos al salón los chicos se rieron de nosotros, aunque más bien de Edward, llamándolo poca cosa o algo así, ya que no habían escuchado ruidos de nuestra parte. El orgullo de mi chico sexy se vio afectado y empezó a despotricar, claramente, yo no me metí en la conversación a pesar de las insistencias de Edward para que dijera que no era poca cosa en la cama.

Bufé exasperada, la conversación llegó a límites incoherentes.

-Ya vale –Les gruñí –Edward no es poca cosa, todo lo contrario, es jodidamente bueno en lo suyo, déjenlo en paz ¿Si? –Dije cabreada.

Edward mostró su sonrisa de fanfarrón y me abrazó. Les miró en plan "Jódanse, soy mejor que ustedes y tengo a mi chica para demostrarlo''

En fin, su orgullo de macho.

Nos fuimos con el coche de Emmett, Edward le prometió que se lo dejaría cerca de su casa y que se fuera con el coche de Jasper o algo así.

Cuando por fin atravesé la puerta de mi casa me dejé caer en el sofá y Edward me siguió.

-Lo siento por lo de Charlie –Dije poniéndome encima de él, mientras le daba besitos por su cuello, bajando lentamente hasta el inicio de su pecho.

-Tranquila morena bonita, soy un tipo duro –Dijo cerrando los ojos por mis caricias.

Rodé los ojos.

-No lo dudo –Dije siguiendo mis caricias pero esta vez le quité la camiseta con su ayuda.

-Bella… -No le deje terminar.

-Quiero que te relajes –Suspiré, mientras mis labios iban bajando ya por todo su pecho, dejando besos húmedos.

Edward ronroneó cuando sintió mi lengua seguir con las caricias.

Me entretuve con las caricias cuando noté como Edward me giraba.

Sus labios aplastaron los míos sin piedad, mis manos rodearon su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia mí. Mis gemidos no tardaron en escucharse, la cadera de Edward empujó contra la mía. Gemí.

Él en un movimiento rápido me quitó la camisa y el sostén. Sus labios se fueron a mis pechos.

Cerré los ojos al sentir esa agradable sensación su lengua lamía y mordía levemente dándome aún más placer.

Esta vez fui yo quien empujé mi cadera contra la de Edward consiguiendo que soltase un gemido por la fricción.

-Edward –Gemí.

Él sonrió y me quitó el pantalón para después quitarse el suyo.

Le cogí la cabeza para que sus labios se unieran con los míos y una vez el beso se inició, suspiré. El beso empezó tranquilo pero poco después se volvió mucho más intenso y fue mucho más placentero cuando Edward empezó a empujar su cadera contra la mía.

Sus manos se dirigieron a mi intimidad, acariciándome el clítoris.

-Estás húmeda por mí -Jadeó Edward. Yo gemí.

No era justo que él me diera placer a mí y yo no.

Hice lo que pude para dirigir mi mano hacia su miembro y empecé a acariciar toda su longitud. Él gimió fuerte. De un momento a otro ya no teníamos la ropa interior puesta y Edward me miró a los ojos antes de penetrarme fuertemente.

Mientras nos movíamos sus labios se dirigieron a mi cuello, lamiendo y chupando.

Gemíamos y jadeábamos.

-Voy… -Dije jadeando.

-Si… ne..na , vente … para mí –Dijo entre jadeos.

Yo gemí y él empezó a moverse más rápido y a acariciarme el clítoris.

Tarde muy poco en correrme y él me siguió.

Cansada me abracé a él.

-Morena, eso ha estado muy bien –Dijo respirando fuertemente.

Le besé y él correspondió el beso sin hacerlo más urgente.

Nos cambiamos rápidamente, Charlie estaría a punto de venir.

-Edward, por favor, vete, no vaya ser que Charlie venga y se enfade –Le supliqué ya que él no quería irse sin saludar a Charlie.

Él frunció el seño y bufó.

-¿No me quieres? –Dijo el haciendo un puchero.

Rodé los ojos.

-Claro que si, chico sexy –Le dije guiñándole el ojo –Solo no quiero que tengas más problemas.

Él sonrió al escuchar mi apodo.

Me abrazó por la cintura y me dio un beso.

-Bueno solo por una condición –Dijo el sonriendo.

-¿Cuál? –Le dije mirándole con sospecha.

-Mañana te vengo a buscar –Dijo inocentemente.

Fruncí el seño. ¿Qué había de malo en eso? Suspiré y asentí.

Sonrió y dijo:

-Nos vemos mañana, morena bonita –Me besó y me dio un apretón en el culo.

-Chao, chico sexy –Le sonreí inocentemente.

Después de que Edward se fuera fui muy aburrido, Charlie tardó como cuarenta minutos más en aparecer y solo me entretuve haciendo la cena.

Cuando llegó del trabajo, empezamos a cenar sin antes haberme dado una estúpida charla de lo ocurrido esta mañana.

-¿Qué es eso? –Gruñó Charlie mientras estábamos cenando.

-¿Él qué? –Dije cansada de su estúpida actitud.

-Lo que tienes en el cuello –Yo fruncí el seño, confusa.

Me levanté y fui al baño.

Oh, mierda. Iba a matar a Edward definitivamente. ¿Cómo se atrevía hacerme una marca?

Oh dios mío. Charlie.

Llegué a la mesa como si nada.

-¿Y bien? –Gruñó.

Yo le fulminé con la mirada.

-No es nada, me golpeé en el sofá al tumbarme –Dije inocentemente.

Él no dijo nada más, pero se notaba que no se lo había creído y estaba enfadado.

Acabamos de cenar y me dirigí a m cuarto.

Me tumbé y cogí mi móvil para ver si Reneé me había llamado. Nada.

Solo tenía un sms de Edward. Lo abrí.

_Hola guapa._

_Ya te extraño, espero que me eches de menos también. Acuérdate de que mañana paso a recogerte._

_Te quiero, tu chico sexy_.

Maldita sea, me sonrojé al ver su firma. Pensé en responderle el sms, pero aún seguía enfadada por la marca grande y rojiza que tenía en el cuello.

Suspiré. Y me dormí.

Al día siguiente amanecí bastante contenta.

Me duché, me vestí, desayuné, me cepillé los dientes y me dispuse a esperar a Edward.

No tardó ni cinco minutos cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era Edward.

-Hola morena –Dijo mientras me daba un beso.

-Buenos días –Dije.

Él frunció el seño.

-¿Qué pasa? –Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Simplemente le enseñé mi cuello.

Él sonrió y parecía encantado. Bastado.

-No te enfades cariño, no pude evitarlo –Dijo susurrando –Eres mía.

-¿Y por eso me tienes que marcar? –Le gruñí.

-Bueno, estábamos en una situación bastante caliente y me excitó pensar en que pudieras tenerla –Dijo mientras me acariciaba la marca.

Me dio un suave besito en la marca y luego uno tierno en los labios.

Me derretí al verlo actuar así.

-Te quiero –Suspiré.

Él sonrió y nos llevó al instituto.

Las clases fueron un aburrimiento y molestas, pero lo era aún más que todos los jodidos alumnos e incluso profesores se giraran al vernos juntos. Todo el mundo cuchicheaba.

Era tan tonta la situación que me asqueaba.

-No te preocupes nena, yo te protegeré –Me dijo Emmett

Edward le golpeó y le gruñó algo como "No le digas nena"

Estábamos en el almuerzo y solo deseaba irme a mi casa. El día era asquerosamente tedioso. Realmente odiaba tanta atención.

-Cállate Emmett –Gruñó mi chico.

-Está bien, Romeo –Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

El resto de las clases se pasó igual de aburrido.

Cuando por fin tocó el timbre, sonreí.

-¿Qué pasa, guapa? –Me dijo Edward mientras me estampaba en mi casillero.

-Ya se acabó –Dije sonriendo. Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Se me están ocurriendo algunas cosas que después te harán sonreír –Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Yo le golpeé juguetonamente.

-Anda, vámonos –Le di un besito en los labios.

Nos dirigimos a la salida cuando me paralicé.

-¿Qué pasa? –Me dijo Edward algo preocupado por mi evidente palidez.

Jacob se aclaró la garganta.

Edward se giró rápidamente.

-Te estaba buscando –Gruñó Edward antes de darle un puñetazo en su cara.

Yo me asusté.

Jacob se recuperó un poco y le golpeó a Edward.

Yo abrí los ojos.

Edward me empujó para echarme un poc más para atrás y se lanzó hacia Jacob.

-Así que ya te la has follado –Dijo Jacob en un tono burlón –Aunque a mi especialmente me pareció un poco sosa en la cama ¿No crees?

Vi como la ira aumentó en los ojos de Edward.

Edward lo golpeó fuertemente. Y así empezaron con golpes y patadas.

De pronto reaccioné.

-Edward –Dije yendo hacia donde estaba. Él me apartó bruscamente.

En ese momento era Edward quien golpeaba a Jacob.

-Para por favor –Le supliqué cogiéndole de la mano y tirándolo hacia mí.

Edward gruñó pero me dejo llevarlo hasta mí.

-No vale la pena –Le susurré en el oído.

Edward me abrazó muy fuerte y se giro hacia Jacob, que aún se encontraba en el suelo.

-Acepta esto como una lección para saber cómo se deben tratar a las mujeres –Gruñó muy enfadado.

-Edward –Susurré nerviosa.

Él gruñó y me cogió la mano tirándome fuertemente para llevarme al coche.

Cuando nos metimos, arrancó y rápidamente nos alejó de ese lugar.

-¿Edward? –Dije queriendo distraerlo para que no estuviera tan tenso.

-¿Qué? –Gruñó de mala forma.

Yo suspiré, estaba muy enfadado, pero no era cuestión de ir golpeando a la gente, aunque ese sea Jacob.

-No debiste empezar una pelea –Suspiré.

Él paró el coche de repente.

-¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué me quedará ahí como tonto mientras te faltaba el respeto? –Me espetó – ¿O que dejase pasar que te forzó? Eso nunca.

Estaba abrumada, era cierto lo que decía, pero ahora Charlie no tendría reparo en volver a meterlo en el calabozo.

-No quiero que te pase nada –Susurré en voz baja – Jacob es amigo de Charlie y si le cuenta podrías meterte en otro lio.

-Me importa una mierda Charlie –Gritó frustrado.

El resto del viaje pasó a ser un silencio absoluto. Nadie dijo nada. Lo único que se escuchaba eran las gotas de lluvia que impactaban contra el cristal.

Unos minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos enfrente de una casa bastante grande. Miré a Edward, esperando a que me explicara que mierdas hacíamos aquí.

-Esta es mi casa –Dijo simplemente en forma de explicación.

Rodé los ojos.

-Vale ¿Y qué hacemos aquí? –Pregunté enfadada.

Se suponía que tendría que estar en mi casa. Él me miró como si fuera tonta y salió del coche. Rodeó el coche y me abrió la puerta. Yo salí. Aún llovía.

Nos mojamos mientras me dirigía hacia su casa. Entramos y él me besó. Su beso era ardiente, caliente, intensificó el beso, mientras sus manos iban hacia mi trasero, donde le dio varios apretones mientras yo gemía.

Suspiré mientras su boca se separó de la mía y fue a mí cuello. Me dio besos húmedos por todo el lateral de mi cuello, mientras me quitaba la chaqueta.

Se separó de mí y me llevó hacia arriba. Entramos a una habitación, supuse que era la de él.

Sus manos rápidamente me quitaron la camiseta, esto era sumamente sexy. Noté que aún estaba enfadado y eso lo hacía realmente caliente.

Una vez quitada mi camiseta, me quitó también mi sostén, mientras mis manos tiraban de su cabello para que me besara. Él gimió cuando mis manos empezaron a acariciarle el torso por debajo de su camiseta, de vez en cuando le arañaba suavemente, cosa que le ponía aún más caliente.

Se separó de mí lo suficiente para quitarse la camiseta y me estampó contra la pared de su habitación, haciendo que rodeará mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Sus labios se dirigieron a un pecho donde lamió y mordió mi pezón. El mordisco fue lo suficientemente fuerte para causarme un poco de dolor mesclado con placer.

Jadeé mientras sus labios hacían lo mismo con mi otro pecho. Solo podía gemir y jadear.

Él gruñó y me bajo de su cintura para poder quitarme los zapatos, pantalones y el resto de ropa interior, yo hice lo mismo pero con él. Cuando por fin nos quedamos desnudos, él me estampó otra vez contra la pared mientras yo rodeaba su cintura con mis piernas.

Con un movimiento me penetró. Ambos gemimos al sentirnos juntos. Su boca atrapó mi labio inferior mientras lo mordía y lo tiraba hacia fuera. Empezamos a movernos de manera brusca, mi espalda se estampaba contra la pared cada vez nos movíamos.

-Edward –Gemí cuando lo sentí aún más adentro.

Cuando le arañé suavemente la espalda, él gruñó y se movió un poco para ir a su cama y dejarnos caer.

Sus envestidas fueron en aumento. Cerré los ojos, no podía pensar en nada, solo en Edward encima de mí dándome placer.

-Ven…te conmigo- Jadeó fuertemente.

Sus manos se dirigieron hacia mi clítoris donde empezó a acariciármelo. Mis paredes se cerraban rítmicamente a su alrededor. Gemía su nombre una y otra vez fuertemente mientras me corría junto a Edward.

Edward se dejó caer encima de mí.

Estábamos jadeando.

Poco después se apartó de encima de mí y se puso a mi lado. Me abrazó fuertemente.

Yo suspiré.

-Me encanta está forma de relajarme –Suspiró- Ojalá no hayamos molestado a Esme.

Yo abrí los ojos. ¿Había alguien aquí?

-¿Quién es Esme? –Dije preocupada.

-Mi madre –Dijo como si nada.

Oh, mierda, su madre ha estado aquí mientras hacíamos el amor.

-Edward –Le golpeé en el hombro -¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-Porqué seguramente no habrías querido hacerlo –Dijo tranquilamente.

Idiota. Bastardo. Ahora iba a pasar mucha vergüenza.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

-¿No te importa lo que ella piense? –Dije mosqueada.

-No, somos lo suficiente grandes para saber lo que hacemos –Dijo –Ahora, dejemos ese tema en paz, quiero tenerte cerca.

Me atrajo hasta él y me beso.

Mis piernas estaban enrolladas con las de él y su abrazo me tenía rodeada.

-Venga cariño, dame esa sonrisa bonita que se te queda con el post-sexo –Dijo sonriéndome dulcemente.

-Eres un tonto ¿ahora cuando me vaya, como voy a mirar a tu madre cuando me la encuentre? –Dije escondiendo mi cara en su pecho.

-Podrías presentarte diciendo: Encantada, soy Bella Swan, la novia de tu hijo, que por cierto es muy bueno en la cama y me hace gritar como loca, aunque tu eso ya lo sabrás al haberme escuchado –Dijo soltando una risita al final.

-Oye –Le volví a golpear- No lo haces tan bien.

Dije eso para picarle un poco y tocar su orgullo de macho.

-¿Perdona? –Dijo mirándome seriamente –Eso es mentira y lo sabes, todo tu cuerpo reacciona ante mí.

Me acaricio el pecho deslizando el dedo hacia abajo, provocando una dulce corriente que me hizo estremecer.

-¿Lo ves? –Sus labios acariciaban los míos –Aunque claro, también té lo podría demostrar.

Sus labios finalmente se ajuntaron con los míos.

-No –Dije apartándole de mí, aún recordaba a Esme. Me sonrojé.

Él se empezó a reír fuertemente.

-¿No me dejas demostrártelo? –Hizo un puchero, me pareció adorable – ¿Entonces cómo té puedo demostrar lo bueno que soy y lo mucho que te encanta?

Parecía un niño inocente, queriendo demostrar que era grande.

-Eys –Le golpeé suavemente el pecho –Sabes que era broma, tonto.

Él rió.

-Por supuesto, nena. ¿Cómo podría ser yo malo en algo? –Rodeé los ojos ante su tono.

-Ya te gustaría ser bueno en todo –Le mordí suavemente el labio –Creo que es hora de vestirnos y hacer algo de deberes.

Él hizo una mueca.

-Pero yo te quiero aquí desnuda a mi lado –Dijo con voz de niño pequeño –Hoy he golpeado por ti, me merezco tu adoración.

Me reí.

-Oh si mi rey, perdóname por ser tan descuidada –Dije mientras me levantaba y buscaba mi ropa para vestirme.

-Oye –Dijo desde la cama –No te puedes vestir.

Le ignoré mientras empezaba a vestirme tras reunir mis prendas.

-Claro que puedo –Dije guiñándole un ojo- Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Él bufó, pero se levantó para vestirse.

Nos dispusimos hacer la tarea de cálculo.

-Edward, se supone que esto ya lo has dado, deberías saberlo –Me quejé al ver que repitió curso y no tenía ni idea de nada.

No lo entendía y Edward tampoco.

-Lo siento nena, pero nunca me he preocupado por hacer unos jodidos ejercicios de cálculo –Frunció el seño al leer algo que no entendía.

Yo suspiré, otra tarde desaprovechada.

-Ya está bien de esto –Gruñó enfadado –Mejor vayamos hacer cosas más interesantes.

Yo le miré mal.

-Creo que debería irme –Suspiré al ver la hora.

Edward protestó pero suspiró al ver que no me iba a rendir.

-Está bien –Suspiró.

Recogimos las cosas y fuimos a bajo.

Me avergoncé al darme cuenta de que mi chaqueta estaba en la percha y no en el suelo, donde la había dejado Edward al quitármela.

-¿Edward? –Dijo una mujer saliendo de lo que parecía ser la cocina.

-Hola mamá –Dijo Edward sonriendo al ver que me sonrojaba.

-Oh –Dijo al mirarme Esme.

-Mamá, está es Bella, mi novia –Dijo presentándome –Bella, está es mi madre.

-Encantada –Le dije.

Ella me abrazó.

-Igualmente querida –dijo soltándome, para luego quedándose mirando mi cuello.

_Oh Dios mío. La marca._

Iba a matar a Edward.

Esme miró reprobatoriamente a su hijo.

Este solo se encogió de hombros.

-Nos vamos –Dijo Edward, cogiéndome de la mano y arrastrándome fuera.

-Adiós, Esme –Me despedí.

Ella me sonrió, negando la cabeza al ver a su hijo actuar así.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar, apreté la mano de Edward al ver que era mi padre. Él me miró interrogante. Le enseñé el móvil, esto no iba a ser agradable. Me hizo una seña para que lo cogiera.

-¿Papá? –contesté.

-¿Dónde está el sin vergüenza de tu novio? –Gruñó.

-¿En su casa? –Dije inocentemente en forma de interrogación.

Se escuchó un gruñido más fuerte.

-Sé que estás con él, Jacob lo ha denunciado –Espetó mal humorado –O viene ya o tendrá graves problema- Colgó.

Yo suspiré, mientras miraba a Edward.

-¿Amor? –Me preguntó.

-Jacob te ha denunciado –Dije angustiada.

Él se tensó completamente.

-Joder –Gruñó.

Le cogí de la mano, en este momento se me ocurrió una idea.

-Vamos a la camisería –Dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué planeas? –Dijo mirándome con sospecha.

Le sonreí y negué la cabeza. Me acerqué a él y le besé. Le besé intensamente para demostrarle lo mucho que le quería.

-Te amo –Le dije sonriendo.

Sus ojos se volvieron cálidos, eliminando cualquier rastro de lujuria.

-También te amo, cariño –Dijo volviéndome a besar con mucha ternura.

Yo le sonreí.

-Ahora vamos –Dije.

Nos metimos en el coche y Edward condujo a la comisaria. Una vez llegamos, le miré y le cogí la mano.

-Siempre acabas en prisión, espero que no se vuelva una costumbre –Dije para bromear –Quiero quedar con mi novio.

Él rió.

-Esta será la última vez –Me prometió y me dio un beso –Aunque si alguien se vuelve a meter contigo, esa habitación estará encantada de recibirme.

-Gracias –Le dije.

Amos salimos y nos dirigimos a la comisaria.

Charlie nos estaba esperando con cara de furioso, no estaba para nada contento y después de lo que haría aún menos.

Jacob estaba ahí, genial, me ayudaría con el plan.

-Ya era hora –Gruñó Charlie. Jacob sonreía mirándonos.

-Tú –Se dirigió a Edward –Sígueme.

Yo le cogí la mano fuertemente.

-Él no ha hecho nada malo –Le dije enfadada.

-Él ha golpeado a Jacob –Gruñó.

Yo le sonreí y me dirigí a Jacob. Supongo que él creía que iba a pedir disculpas o algo. Se equivocaba. Le golpeé en la cara de payaso que tenía.

-Bella –Dijo Edward sorprendido, mientras me cogía la mano para acercarme a él.

-Papá, ya nos puedes meter a la cárcel a ambos –Le dije sonriendo.

Él me miró mal. Estaba cabreado. Mucho.

Con pasos furiosos se dirigió a la celda y nos abrió la puerta. Ambos nos metimos.

Edward se rió, divertido por la escena.

-Creo que esta noche va a ser interesante –Dijo con picardía mientras me apretaba el trasero.

-Contigo, siempre lo son, mi chico sexy –Le guiñé el ojo.

Le besé y cuando nos giramos vimos a Charlie observándonos rojo de ira.

Yo me reí mientras me apretaba a él.

_Esta noche iba a ser una gran noche._

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap. C:**

**Gracias a todos los reviews, pienso que he contestado a todos menos a los anónimos, no me dejaban contestarlos Pero aún así muchaaaaaaaaaas gracias a todas/todos^^Pienso que no me salió tan bien como el primero u.u, pero espero que les guste un poco al menos. **

_¡Hola! Ahora soy la hermana de esta increíble personita, he de admitir que no he participado en este capítulo, casi nada, pero me hubiera encantado hacerlo. A mí, especialmente, me encanta este Edward tan sexy. Uhm, como me encantaría tener uno así. Sé que todas desearíamos uno igual, y pues nada. Espero que os guste el capítulo y lo disfrutéis. _

_**Saludos y besos para todas/todos^^ ¡Gracias por leer! Nos hace mucha ilusión al ver los bonitos comentarios que nos dejáis.**_


End file.
